A Storage Area Network (SAN) provides connectivity and access to a set of devices like storage arrays, hosts, and the switches in between. Fibre Channel (FC) is a dominant protocol that enjoys significant market share within these SAN deployments. Also, these FC components come with a wide variety of features that enhance the availability, performance and security of SANs. Quality of service (QoS) is one such feature that ensures desired performance from SAN components.